A chance can do a lot my dear
by bi-panda-vampire-chan
Summary: Marissa realizes her love for alex and wants to do some thing about it...but will alex feel the same way?
1. The secret

I walked up to the bar and ordered. I couldn't help but look. She was beautiful. My heart sank the moment she looked over, our eyes locking.

**Meeting**

As she smiled and looked away I couldn't help but feel a slight tingle in me. Who was she? Why was she doing this to me? and most importantly why did i feel this way? I walked back to where we where sitting and began to gaze at her. I heard someone calling my name and realized it was Summer. I shook my head a little as Summer looked at where I was looking and she exclaimed "EEWWW!!! Coop he is so ugly you deserve better then that". I realized who she was looking at and was relieved to know that she hadn't found out.

As we where walking out I heard a voice shout my name I tuned round and there she was the blond from behind the bar. I told my friends to wait there while I saw what she wanted. I walked up to her, her smile drawing me in to her, I felt like I was floating. I realized that she was holding my coat and she said childishly "I think you left this?" As I went to grab the coat that she was dangling in front of me she pulled it away quick, trying to tease me. I finally got the coat off her and we stood there smiling at each other for a while until she held out her hand and said "I'm Alex" I held her hand lightly and it felt like a bolt of lightning was running straight through me. I could sense she felt it as well. We both let go but she made a grab for my hand and pulled a pen out her pocket she wrote her number on my hand and signed it with her name and a love heart. after finishing doodling on my hand she said "This is an official invitation to call me" She still had hold of my hand as she pulled me closer and whispered in my ear "Don't forget" She giggled childishly like she was still 5 years old. I hugged the blond girl called Alex and then I walked back to my friends who were still waiting for me before glancing back at her to take one last peek as I walked arm in arm with Summer, still thinking of her.

**HEY THIS IS THE FIRST CHAPTER OF MY FIRST EVER STORY...HOPED YOU LIKED IT ....IT WILL GET BETTER DONT WORRY.**

**LOVE YOU ALL-PANDA**

**R&R Please**


	2. The phone call

**Hi thanks for the review on my first story ever...**

**MPOV**

The next day I called her, she answered and I couldn't talk I sat speechless for a minute then she replied  
"Merissa is that you?" I shot out of my trance and replied  
"y...y....yes s...s...sorry did I interrupt something I am so sorry Alex I'll go"

Just as I was about to hang up she replied  
"No it's ok Hun it is nice hearing from you..." my heart raced as she called me Hun I couldn't believe I was talking to the girl that I had dreamed about that night.

We talked for about an hour laughing and joking then I asked her  
"hey Alex??...do u err want to come to a party at my house tonight???? Oh no you'll be busy it doesn't matter why would you want to hang out with me what was I thinking" she then replied  
"Merissa of course I'll come to your party and don't think like that babe I do want to spend time with you I'll get someone cover for me in the club tonight" It felt like my heart was about to explode first she called me babe and now she wants to spend time with me. I felt so happy then she replied  
"Well then Merissa I have to go now....duty call's...I'll call you later ok Hun?" I replied  
"Yes course Alex" Before she hung up she said  
"Right see you babes love you" then she hung up I nearly died when she said she loved me. Omg I better get ready the party is 6 hrs away I got to look my best!

**APOV**

I can't believe I am going to a party with Merissa. What do I say? I thought.

"Oh my god why am I stressing out about this it's only a party I've been to loads. This must be different is it because Merissa will be there? Why when I meet her all I can do is think about her?"

**Hey sorry its so short. Hoped you liked the story please review it and I will make a new chapter really soon I promise! oh and lemon will be promised in the next couple of chapters...**

**thanx love you all **

**PandaXxx**


	3. The Party

**The party**

**MPOV**

I sat on the stairs facing the front door waiting for her. When I heard a knock I would run to the door and I realize it wasn't her it was just one of my mom's friends. I thought to myself what if she doesn't come what if she never really planned to come hear what if..... I was cut off mid-thought to hear a knock at the door and I heard a voice shout  
"Merissa its Alex open the door" I ran to the door and swung the door open and hugged blonde girl tight while telling her  
"I thought you weren't gonna come" Alex replied  
"I promised you I would didn't I? Oh and Merissa you can let go now" She giggled sweetly as a jumped back blushing. We walked into the garden where everyone was, I introduced Alex to every one. We went up to my room so I could change I took off my top then walked over to my drawers only wearing my bra and jeans. I took out a bottle of vodka and 2 red party cups and poured a little in both. I walked up to Alex, our bodies touching, while handing her the drink. She took it off me as we locked eyes and both moved our heads closer as our nose's grazed. We both got out of a trance and Alex said  
"Erm...thanks for the drink" My heart sank as we both backed of and I continued to get ready. When I was finally dressed I took Alex by the hand and led her down the stairs back to the party. We both had a lot to drink by the time the party had finished.

I walked Alex back to her house and she invited me in for a couple of drinks. As we drank we watched an old horror movie. Alex turned to me and inquired  
"Are you cold?" I nodded my head a little. She lent over me to get the blanket that was by me. Our eyes lock on to each other for a couple of seconds and she put the blanket over us. We started getting comfortable on the couch as we watched the movie. I felt her hand next to mine and I moved it closer placing my little finger on top of hers. She moved her hand on top of mine and locked fingers with me under the blanket. We turned and looked at each other, our eyes like magnets to each other's.

**APOV**

My heart raced when she placed part of her hand on mine I knew I liked her. I wondered if this was a dream and I felt myself pinch me. I shuffled closer to her slowly as our arms where touching and I lent my head on her shoulder. She didn't struggle or move away and it seemed like she liked me too.

We sat there and watched more movies. I was resting my head on her by the last movie and she was stroking my hair. We still had out hands locked together. We then looked at each other and I sat up looking at her we moved out heads closer as we both closed our eyes. My heart was beating frantically. I put my hand on her cheek as are lips nearly touched........

**That's it for now!!!!!!! Ill update soon....**

**Loves you all -Panda xxx**

**R&R Please (No Flames)**


	4. The Event

**Alex POV**

Her lips pressed lightly against mine at that point I knew she was for real. I moved my body closer to her; I needed more contact with her it was like my body was craving for it she was my addiction like my personal brand of heroin. I played with her hair as we deepened the kiss. I wanted to get closer to her so I straddled her and tangled my hand in her hair. I pulled away for a second and I could see she wanted this as much as I did I stood up and pulled her up close to me and kissed her again as I backed her on to the wall she lifted me up and I wrapped my legs round her. She walked in to the bedroom with me not breaking the kiss. We lay on the bed our lips like magnets to each others. Merissa was now on top of me and looking at me I knew she wanted more. I slowly pulled her top up her body and threw it in the floor, I placed my cold hands on her body and felt her, I sat up and kissed her stomach as she moaned lightly needing more. She laid me on my back and slowly took off my top she kissed down my body and paying special to the many piercings scatted across my body. She took off my bra and crossed my boobs as she carried on kissing down my body she got to the denim skirt I was wearing and opened it with her mouth and pulled it down my hips feeling only the fishnet tights which she pulled off and looked at me in my girl boxers. She knew this was it. I gave her a concerned look to see if she wanted this Merissa nodded and pulled down my boxers. She slowly lowered her body, I wanted her so bad. She licked slowly at first before getting faster as I moaned heavily thrusting my hip to get more contact, she inserted two fingers into me and I moaned loudly. I was close to climaxing and she could see it, she stopped for a split second and I calmed down then she started pushing her fingers in and out fast at first but then slowly I was climaxing and she inserted her tongue I screamed. Merissa stopped and smiled satisfied, she slowly placed little kisses up my body and placed a little kiss on my mouth as I lay in her arms and we fell asleep together.

**Merissa's POV**

I was drifting off to sleep knowing I have satisfied the girl of my dreams and she didn't freak she wasn't scared so I was happy and she was in my arms so I knew she was safe.

I woke up thinking it was a dream so I felt in front of me and felt a warm naked body, I moved closer and wrapped my arms round her and went back to sleep smiling.

**Thank you for taking the time to Read it I hoped you liked it**

**Please revew**

**I love you all**

**Panda xox**


End file.
